villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Void Termina
Void Termina is the main antagonist and final boss of Kirby Star Allies. He is a god-like entity worshiped by the Jambastion Cult that seeks to destroy all worlds. Appearance Void Termina's outer appearance takes the appearance of a large humanoid with grayish skin and a mane of black feathers on its neck. He wears a white heart-shaped mask on his head, resembling Sachiel from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He has flat feet with three toes on each and two two horns that stretch down his back. He wears gold armor around his waist, arms, feet, and shoulders, the latter of which drape purple tags. Later, he ditches his limbs and takes flight, with his arms becoming wings with protruding white and red feathers similar to stained glass, and his lower body turning into a tail of Jamba Hearts. Void Termina's weakspots are eyes that open on certain parts on his body: first his belly, then his two arms, his back, and last his forehead. After all weakspots are hit, Void Termina collapses, his mask falls off revealing the opening to his core, which Kirby and friends must enter before he can get back up. Inside is Void Termina's core, which is at first protected by a pink shell with yellow hearts flowing through swirls, and can partially open to shoot out tracking magical spells. His true core appears as a purple circular blob with three dark spots that move around and form faces of different Kirby characters, including Miracle Matter, 0², and even Kirby himself. As the core takes damage, it transforms into a Dark Matter, with the spots forming an eye and red pupil. Void Soul resembles his regular counterpart, with the exception of his skin being paler in shade, his armor is blue shaded, and the tags are orange. His core is also white, with its eye now blue. History In the past, Void Termina was a force of destruction, spreading fear across the universe, until he was defeated by four warriors who used heart spears to seal his power. Afterwards, a race known as the Ancients rebuilt the world that Void Termina destroyed, creating legendary items to help the people adapt, including the Master Crown and Lor Starcutter. Those who still worshiped the deity were banished to the edge of the galaxy, eventually becoming a cult. The cult obtained a vessel called Jambastion that contained Void Termina, and their leader, Hyness, believed he could revive the dark lord by collecting Jamba Hearts to fill in the missing parts of the Void according to a book of legend. Their ritual backfires and the Jamba Hearts scatter across Popstar, causing calamity for the residents of Dream Land, though Kirby and a few others were struct by beneficial pink Friend Hearts, allowing them to calm down others who were possessed by the Jamba Hearts. When they reached Jambandra Base, they were unable to stop Hyness' second attempt to revive Void Termina, sacrificing the Jambastion Mages and himself to fill in the missing Jamba Hearts, completing the ritual. However, before Void Termina could spread his evil across the universe once again, Kirby and his friends used the Friend Hearts they gathered to form the "Star Allies Sparkler", allowing them to battle and defeat the monster both externally and internally. Void Termina makes one last attempt to blast his lasers at the heroes, but they manage to overturn his power against him, destroying the dark lord and saving the universe from his tyranny. A more powerful version of Void Termina can be fought in "The Ultimate Choice" sub-game at Soul Melter difficulty. He uses the same attacks only stronger variations, but contains a harder version of the fourth phase where Kirby and friends fight Void Soul, which fights similarly to the regular core phase, only it has much more health and rapidly moves across the stage unpredictably. Gallery Images Destroyer of Worls Void Termina.jpg|Void Termina Essence of Chaos Void SOul.jpg|Void Soul Void Termina as Kirby.png|Void Termina's core mimicking Kirby. Void Termina Dark Matter.png|Void Termina's core as Dark Matter. Videos Kirby Star Allies - Final Boss & Ending True Final Boss|Vs. Hyness and Void Termina Kirby Star Allies - VOID SOUL|Vs. Void Soul Trivia *According to the pause screen descriptions, Void Termina has been reincarnated throughout the aeons. *Void Termina's Japanese name is Ende-Niru, meaning "End-Nil". *Void Termina's voice and sound effects are slower variations of Kirby's. *Void Core and Void Soul are the only enemies who take damage from Kirby's Friend Heart item. *The eye on Void Termina's weak spots resemble Dark Nebula. *During the second phase, Void Termina's heartbeat can be heard in the rumbling of the Joy-Con controllers. *Void Termina has the most phases of any Kirby boss, sharing four with Star Dream. *Void Soul's theme is a remixed version of Green Greens, the first level of Kirby's Dreamland. *Void Soul takes the form of both Kirby and Dark Matter, suggesting he may be related to them. Navigation Category:Deities Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dark Forms Category:Energy Beings Category:Kirby Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Elementals Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Demon Category:Enigmatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Amoral Category:Immortals Category:Science Fantasy Villains